Trolls
---- Trolls (トロール, Torouru) are creatures that inhabit the deep forests all over Firdaus, living in medium sized groups they are known to dwell in caves and can be highly territorial during mating seasons. Due to their large size and lack of intelligence, Trolls are seen as dangerous creatures to come across and are despised by farmers due to their habit of taking farm animals. Description Trolls are simple-minded creatures known to live in caves all across the many forests on Firdaus where they live in small groups and rarely interact with other groups of trolls regardless of how close the two groups may reside to one another outside of breeding purposes. The size of these groups depends largely on how many of them the environment can support. The largest groups having up to twenty trolls in one single group. While trolls are regarded as stupid creatures, they understand how to create and use rudimentary tools and even have their own language which is not fully understood by outsiders just yet despite ongoing research. Their diet consists mostly of any meat they can get their hands on and the many fruits the forests of Firdaus has to offer. They seem to hunt mostly by use of traps but hunting parties consisting of male trolls are not uncommon when they seek to take down larger prey. Farmers of all species dislike trolls and do whatever they can to keep them away whenever a group takes residence near their farms due to their tendency to take livestock such as cow, pig, and sheep whenever they feel, having no understanding of property or ownership over the animals of the land. Regardless of their mischievous nature, Trolls have ill intentions toward other "intelligent" species, but would not hesitate to eat a human should the opportunity arise due to them being lost or simply wandering through their territory. However, Trolls can be appeased by offerings of food and allow others to pass through unharmed. This has become known as the "Troll Toll", something passed down in Fairy Tales for generations and has allowed the Trolls to coexist peacefully with most other beings. Still, some trolls have taken advantage of this and as such will make their homes under bridges where they will come out and not allow anyone to cross without giving them something. While troublesome, these trolls are normally removed by Branch mages or hunters fairly quickly due to the danger such a troll might bring. Trolls should not be taken lightly though, as their immense strength can cause much harm to any on the wrong end of it and they can destroy entire villages should they feel threatened or are provoked by disrespectful villagers. Despite their intimidating appearance, they are simply beings that want nothing more than to live their lives and as such, it is recommended by nearly all governments of Firdaus that they be treated like any wild animal and left alone. These governments have not heeded their own words it seems as "Battle Troll", Trolls kidnapped as newborns and raised by trainers, are powerful tank-like forces within armies all across the globe. These Trolls fitted with metal armor and bladed weapons to act as heavy infantry forces. Trivia *Trolls can reach heights of nine to twelve feet tall. Category:Races Category:Monsters